baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Malamute
The Blue Malamute is an unnamed dog on Steele's Team. He appears occasionally throughout Balto and helps take the medicine back to Nome. Appearance The Blue Malamute is a silvery blue Malamute with a lighter face, chest, and underbelly. He has blue eyes and a darker silver patch on his back. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time Goals and Dreams * To return to Nome with the medicine (achieved) Character Summary The Blue Malamute is one of the dogs on Steele's Team, who brings the Diphtheria Anti-Toxin back to Nome, saving the lives of the sick children. Like the other members of the team, he comes to admire and respect Balto as he leads them home. Movie Appearances and Storyline The Blue Malamute appears occasionally throughout Balto. He is one of the dogs on Steele's sled team. He is first seen in the sled race against Wild Joe's Team, running on Steele's team. The team ends up winning the race. The Blue Malamute is next seen when Steele's team prepares to leave Nome to get the medicine. A musher is crouched beside him as he smiles and bounces excitedly with Brown Malamute and Gray Malamute. The team successfully retrieves the medicine from Nenana, but Steele gets lost on the way back. In a panic, he accidentally hits a slippery slope and sends the team falling down into a Valley. The musher is knocked unconscious, and the team doesn't know what to do. When Balto arrives, Blue Malamute watches him explain how he marked his trail and sits beside Brown Malamute. As Steele tells Balto that he's the one in charge, Blue Malamute looks over at Brown Malamute. He watches from a distance as Steele fights Balto. When Steele knocks Balto unconscious, Blue Malamute is watching his leader with sadness and shock on his face. After a moment, he exchanges a worried look with Nikki. When Star tells them to look, Blue Malamute stares at Balto in shock as he gets up. After Steele falls off the cliff, Blue Malamute watches Balto as he heads to the front of the team. Because Steele destroyed Balto's trail, the team is led in circles and Balto accidentally leads the team toward a cliff. They stop just in time, and Blue Malamute and Brown Malamute nearly fall off the edge and scramble upwards, looking down in terror. Blue Malamute lays on his side and catches his breath, but as the medicine crate falls off the sled, he gasps and looks over in alarm. They all watch in amazement as Balto catches the crate, but he and the crate go falling as the snow gives away under them. Blue Malamute is shivering and crouched close to Brown Malamute and Gray Malamute. They hear howling and look up in alarm. When Nikki suggests they're wolves, they all gasp "Wolves!" and huddle together, Blue Malamute being between Brown Malamute and Gray Malamute. He looks over as Kaltag looks over the edge. Blue Malamute exchanges a smile with Brown Malamute as Balto climbs the mountain with the medicine. As he advances up the mountain, Blue Malamute bounces up and down and smiles as he watches hopefully. Balto continues to lead the team through the Alaskan Wilderness, over the Ice Bridge, and leads them through an avalanche to the safety of the Ice Cave. As they run through it, Blue Malamute looks back in alarm as ice strikes the medicine crate just behind him. The team makes it out of the cave. When the team returns to Nome with the medicine, Blue Malamute is smiling happily as the team stops in front of the Hospital. Quotes "Wolves!" -Blue Malamute with the rest of Steele's Team when they hear howling in Balto Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots 34.jpg 36.jpg 42.jpg 66.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 88.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 120.jpg 121.jpg 122.jpg 123.jpg Tumblr_ph2nazrdWJ1xkyeuvo1_400.jpg Trivia * Blue Malamute does not participate in the race for the fastest dogs. * Blue Malamute does not smile when Balto steps into the harness and becomes leader of the team. Only Nikki, Kaltag, and Star do. * He never speaks in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Balto characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Balto Characters Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members